1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods for fabricating field effect transistor devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods for fabricating field effect transistor devices with enhanced performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Common in the semiconductor product art is the fabrication and use of field effect transistor devices. Field effect transistor devices are readily fabricated and scaled with either or both polarities. They are typically employed as switching devices within both logic semiconductor products and memory semiconductor products.
Field effect transistor devices are thus common and generally essential in the semiconductor product art. However, they are nonetheless not entirely without problems.
In that regard, as semiconductor product integration levels have increased and field effect transistor device dimensions have decreased, it has become increasingly difficult to fabricate field effect transistor devices with enhanced performance. Performance within advanced field effect transistor devices of reduced dimensions may be compromised by effects such as short channel effects and source-drain resistance effects.
It is thus desirable to fabricate field effect transistor devices with enhanced performance. It is towards the foregoing object that the present invention is directed.
Various field effect transistor devices having desirable properties, and methods for fabrication thereof, have been disclosed within the semiconductor product art.
Included but not limiting among the field effect transistor devices and methods are those disclosed within: (1) Huang, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,814,544 (a field effect transistor device with a recessed channel region formed employing a thermal oxidation method); and (2) Yu, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,225,173 (a field effect transistor device with a recessed channel formed employing a planarizing method).
The teachings of each of the foregoing references are incorporated herein fully by reference.
Additional methods for forming field effect transistor devices with enhanced performance are desirable.
It is towards the foregoing object that the present invention is directed.